Why Me
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Summary: With the company of Fire Whiskey and the Chosen One, Draco Malfoy can finally confess his love. A simple, one shot role-play. Enjoy this little fun roleplay that I did a while back with someone at random. Read and Review, rating T for language mild romantic content.


_**A/N: Sooo, after a loooooong time, I decided to search through my files, and found this little one-shot. I hope you enjoy, I am terribly sorry for "Taken By Flames", I shall soon finish the sixth chapter since I've had a major writer's block and hopefully be soon done with it and post it as well. I may post some other stories soon, depends on of I like them. Enjoy! **_

_**Summary: With the company of Fire Whiskey and the Chosen One, Draco Malfoy can finally confess his love. A simple, one shot role-play.**_

_**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
>Rating: T, for language and mild romantic content.<strong>_

_**Read and Review! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Why Me~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Draco wandered around the dark corridors of the castle, heading towards the Astronomy Tower. That place was his safe zone; no one could hurt him there. He loved it when he lied down on the floor and just watched the stars until he fell asleep. He was often having nightmares and the Astronomy Tower helped him relax. He climbed up the stairs and he walked towards the edge. He then noticed a brunette figure sitting next to edge. He took out his wand carefully. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice trembling. No one ever came to the Astronomy Tower, yet this night someone was there, drinking Fire Whiskey. The brunette figure stood up and turned to face Draco. Draco looked at the other boy in disbelief.<p>

"Potter?" he asked when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Evening." Harry said, taking a mouthful from the bottle.

Draco got closer to him and grabbed the bottle. "Fire Whiskey? What's wrong?" he asked and sat next to him.

"What's right?" Harry said quietly, reaching for the bottle again.

Draco took a sip before giving the bottle back. "Tell me about it..." he muttered.

Harry took a large mouthful and said nothing, merely looked over the view of the grounds

"Hey, easy on that; I've got problems of my own too but you can't just drown your pain with this. I've tried and believe me the only thing I got was a headache afterwards." Draco said.

"It numbs it..." Harry said quietly, looking up at Draco - his eyes were filled with pain.

"Can I do anything to help?" Draco asked. He looked straight in Harry's eyes. It pained him to see him so sad.

Harry shrugged, going silent for a moment before saying, "Why do we fight each other, Draco?"

"Because I'm an arrogant idiot..." Draco muttered.

Harry shook his head, "You're not..."

"Well I was acting like one all these years, that's for sure..." Draco said.

Harry looked into his eyes, "So was I..."

"Hey, don't say that. You weren't. You were always so nice until I got you angry. I was such an idiot..." Draco muttered. He gently took the bottle from Harry's hands; his fingers touched Harry's for a split second, making the blond shiver. Draco took a big sip before grimacing and giving it back to Harry. He shook his head and looked away, lost in thought.

Harry looked over at Draco's face, how perfect he looked in the moonlight - Harry sighed, taking another sip from the bottle. Draco turned to look at the other boy next to him. He wanted to tell him everything, to be relieved from the burden he carried all these years.

It was easy: _** Harry, I like you. I think I even like you more than just like you.**_

_Say it you fool! It might be your only chance!__**But what if he turns me down? What if he doesn't like me back?**_

Draco shook his head, sending the voices in his head away. He looked in Harry's eyes and did the only logical thing he could. He leaned closer to him, starring into his bright green eyes and cupped his face with his hands. He pressed his lips upon the brunette's, kissing him gently.

Harry felt like he melted as Draco's lips pressed against his, his breath hitching in his throat - but Harry felt himself kissing Draco back. Draco slid one hand down, wrapping it around Harry's waist to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss, his eyes closed. Harry moaned quietly as Draco deepened the kiss - Draco's tongue flicked along Harry's lips, and Harry's lips parted. Draco slid his tongue in Harry's mouth, tangling it with Harry's. He moved his other hand to run through Harry's messy hair. Harry's hand found the back of Draco's neck, pulling him closer to himself. Draco loved the feeling and as he moved closer to Harry he accidentally pushed the Fire Whiskey and spilled it on the floor. He jumped from the noise, pulling away from Harry without wanting it.

"Bloody hell, sorry..." Draco muttered and picked up the bottle.

Harry was panting, slightly disappointed at Draco moving away from him so quickly, the bottle waking him from the reverie he'd been in. What was he doing? "It's okay..." he said quietly.

"We could um... still... continue... right?" Draco asked and took out his wand, cleaning the mess he had caused. The spilled drink was now swiped from the floor and Draco put the bottle somewhere safe.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath. He didn't know what he was doing - all he knew is that he didn't care. He nodded as he straddled himself over Draco's lap and kissed him deeply. Draco moaned lightly when Harry jumped in his arms and he accepted the kiss more than happy to know it wasn't just the Fire Whiskey that had brought them that close. Harry's hands slid under Draco's shirt, feeling his stomach, he groaned into their kiss. Draco had no idea what he was doing but he was enjoying the fact that Harry knew more than he did. He left him self be lost in pleasure and he continued kissing deeply Harry, still knowing what to do on the kissing section. After that he was lost. Harry had no clue where this sudden gusto had come from - all he knew was that he wanted Draco. Harry's lips moved from Draco's mouth to Draco's neck. Draco moaned softly and left Harry do whatever he wanted. He was enjoying it as much as he could, leaving him self drift into the sweet feeling. Harry didn't notice himself bucking his waist into Draco as he heard his moans, Harry nipped at his neck. Draco moaned again, eyes closed. Harry accidentally let Draco's name slip from his lips.

"What is it?" whispered Draco when he heard his name in a low moan coming from Harry.

Harry realized he had just moaned Draco's name, he closed his eyes, moved his lips to Draco's and said, "Why me? Why now?" so quietly, Harry wasn't even sure he'd said it.

Draco pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. He could tell Harry had said something but he wasn't sure. Was Harry...hesitating? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. "If you want to I can leave. Something is bothering you, and I didn't expect you to feel the same way. Maybe you don't after all." he said and looked down.

Harry shook his head, "Don't leave... Please" He begged, his hands tangling in Draco's hair. It took all the courage he had to take a breath and repeat himself, "Why me?"

"What do you mean why you? Why I love you?" Draco asked. He sighed and spoke again. "I love you because you are an amazing person, with the most noble heart and the innocence of a baby. I love you because when you look at me with those green eyes I feel like peace is spread all around the world. I love you because you are yourself, not because you are the Chosen One." he said looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry's heart raced; he'd never had anyone tell him that they loved him before. His eyes were wide as he looked into Draco's. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead Harry pulled Draco by his hair gently towards him and kissed him, passionately, saying all the words that Harry couldn't speak.

Draco smiled as Harry kissed him. He loved him more than anything. He kissed him back, the sun rising behind them, lighting the Astronomy Tower up. The sunlight gleamed and casted shadows over the old stones of the open tower, illuminating everything in its way as the new day arrived. Finally, Draco pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Harry's, his eyes glistening from the sudden light. Harry looked down at Draco, brushing his hair back from his face. He smiled at the blond.

"I love you." Draco whispered softly.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry said quietly.

Draco smiled and held Harry in his arms, watching the sunrise. He relaxed and simply smiled at the new day that found them.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave a Review or a Favorite if you liked this oneshot, and keep on fangirling. :)<strong>_


End file.
